1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a parking facility with a three-dimensional structure which includes an upper parking space and a semi-underground lower parking space.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
As disclosed in the Official Gazette Jikkai Sho60-102365, in the conventional three-dimensional parking facilities, the floors of both the upper and lower parking spaces move vertically in parallel; thus, enabling automobiles to enter and leave.
The conventional structure, as mentioned above, requires a space, such as an underground pit, which is dug into the ground in the shape of a rectangular prism in order for the lower portion to descend. As more volume is dug the more it costs in terms of expense and labor, the conventional three-dimensional parking facilities have the disadvantage of costing much money and labor.
Another problem in the conventional device is that if the pit is dug deeply, it becomes more humid and more easily submerged which makes a shallow structure more favorable. On the other hand, if it is too shallow, it becomes difficult for an automobile to enter and leave the upper portion.
In order to solve this dilemma in the conventional device, a three-dimensional parking facility which requires lesser space underneath should be provided.